Use the force
by roque872002
Summary: Jack takes his son to Comic Con.


**Title: Use the force**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Summary: Jack takes his son to Comic Con.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just borrowing them. I promise to put them back… eventually.**

**Notes: Comic Con was amazing guys! Amanda must be the most breathtaking and sweetest person I have ever met! I couldn't even talk to her on Friday! (I managed to talk to her on Saturday.) If you'd like to see my pictures you can see them on my Instagram: lilmisspaulieb.**

**I could go on for ages about how amazing both Amanda and LFCC was, but I won't. (I will say that when I met Norman Reedus - Daryl on The Walking Dead - he pulled me in for a huge hug and called me honey! I was nothing but a puddle on the floor.)**

**EDIT: Thanks to the guest reviewer who noticed my spelling mistake. It's fixed now!**

**SJSJSJSJ**

"Whoa," Jake said as he rounded the corner and saw the line of people already waiting. "This is gonna take ages dad!" he looked up at his father with sad eyes.

"Nah, it'll fly by. This is the queue for people with tickets remember? We don't have to buy them before we go in," Jack reassured his young son by pulling their tickets from his pocket.

"Is he really here?" Jake asked excitedly, his strides becoming longer as he neared the end of the line, eager to get in his place before someone else overtook them.

"He sure is!" Jack answered. He loved to see his five year old son so excited. He knew his son had barely slept the night before, he had heard him moving around his room and playing with some of his toys.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Jake bounced on his feet. Jack smiled at the boy beside him.

His hair was a dark blonde, not quite brown, but slowly getting there. He had had white blonde hair when he was a toddler, but it had slowly darkened since then. His eyes, once bright blue, had also darkened. He looked into his son's dark blue eyes and wondered if the boy was too old for them to change colour. He hoped his eyes wouldn't change, they were a captivating colour as they were.

"Look!" Jake said as he grasped his dads hand in his. "We're moving!"

A few seconds later, they stopped again. Jake looked up at his father with an impatient look. Jack laughed. He knew his son got his impatience from him. Just because he knew he had to wait, didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

"He's going to be here all day Jake. You won't miss him!"

"But dad!" Jake moaned as he stepped to the side and checked the queue from where he stood. He smiled when the line started moving again. "Is mom going to make it today?"

"I don't think so soldier."

Jake nodded while staring at the ground. He toed the ground with one of his shoes. He had been hoping his mother would make it.

Jack looked at his watch as they neared the door. It had taken them almost an hour to reach the door. He glanced around and smiled at all of the fully grown adults in cosplay. He shook his head. He had to admit that a lot of them were really good. He looked towards his impatient son again, still holding his hand.

Jack sighed and looked back towards the doors. They would be next in. He looked around again and smiled.

"Jake, look," he pointed further down the road.

"MOMMY!" he yelled as he let go of his dad's hand and ran towards his mother at full speed.

Jack smiled as he watched his wife encase their son in her arms and spin him around. He motioned for people behind him to go in, the doors open once again.

"Mommy made it!" Jake cried excitedly as he ran back towards his father, dragging his mother behind him.

The crew member at the door smiled and let them through. Jack handed over the three tickets and put the stubs back in his pocket.

"Whoa," Jake said as he stopped dead in his tracks and let his gaze wander around the room, his jaw hanging slack. "This. Is. So. Cool!"

"I'm sure it'll be even cooler if we walk around and see what they all have," Jack suggested as he tugged on his son's hand gently.

"I wanna go find him!"

"Okay, we'll go find him," Sam laughed, knowing exactly who her son meant. He had been talking about it for months. "Then we'll look around."

Jake dragged both of his parents further into the room. He walked as quickly as his five year old legs would carry him while dragging two fully grown adults behind him. His head swivelled from left to right as he searched for who he was looking for.

"I found him!" Jake cried as he spotted the rows of people sitting at desks.

Jack looked at his wife and smiled as he laughed quietly. Sam met his gaze and smiled back. She was glad she had made it back in time to witness the event that was about to unfold.

"Come on!" he said as he started to drag his parents towards the line that had already formed.

Jake bounced impatiently on his feet as he waited his turn. Jack placed his hands on his son's shoulders and held him in place. Ten minutes later Jake stood at the front of the queue.

"It's your turn," Jack said as he gently pushed his son forwards and took his wallet from his jeans pocket.

"Ah, a young Skywalker!" the man behind the desk smiled.

Jake looked down at himself and smiled shyly. He had carefully chosen which of his Star Wars costumes he had wanted to wear. He had opted for his Anakin Skywalker one. It was his favourite.

Sam took a step forward and pulled her son with her. She had never known him to be so quiet before.

"Come on Jake, choose a picture you'd like him to sign," she said as she took an other step closer.

"Can I get a photo with him mommy?" Jake whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I dunno, you'll need to ask him," Sam smiled. "Which picture would you like signed?"

Jake took a cautious step forward and smiled up at the man behind the desk. He let his gaze fall on the selection of photos before him. He pointed to the one he wanted.

"And what's you name, young Jedi?"

"Jake," he answered shyly.

Jake watched as the man before him autographed his chosen photo.

"There you are, young Jedi."

"Excuse me, Mr Lord Vader, Sir," Jake said shyly while curling into his mothers side. "Can I get a photo with you, please?"

"Of course," he nodded and motioned for him to get closer.

A smile threatened to split Jake's face in two as he rushed forwards and turned around to face his parents. Jack already had his phone out and had it aimed towards his son and his favourite 'bad guy'. Sam took her phone from her pocket and snapped a few quick photos before smiling and putting her phone away.

"Thank you Lord Vader, Sir," Jake gushed as he faced him again, taking the offered signed photo.

"You're very welcome young Jedi. Remember, use the force."

Jake clutched the photo to his chest as he walked away in a daze.

"Oh my god mom!" he said as he jumped around on the spot.

"Let's get a holder to put that in huh?" Jack suggested as he tried to take the autograph from his son's hands.

"Can I hold it?" he asked.

"Sure," Jack nodded. "Let's just not ruin it huh?"

"Best day ever dad!"


End file.
